What Gives Me Strength
by MDesiree
Summary: Eli's and Clare's relationship has improved after Eli was in the hospital. They're starting to be in a better place but will the new girl, Imogen Moreno, find a way to ruin their new beginning? Taken place after Eli crashes Morty.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first fan fiction, so please bare with me! I'm always up for advice and what not. So please don't be afraid to review or inbox me!

I don't own Degrassi, if I did Eclare would be back together in a heartbeat!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Now tell me why do we make an oh so perfect match, as you say?" I grinned at him when I asked the question. I gripped his black Degrassi cardigan with my hands to pull him closer . We've been having this argument now for a couple days and I wasn't exactly going to make Eli get an easy way out of it, an apology is not simply going to work this time. "Well, we share the same taste in music" he started off "Mhm" I said leaning in closer "We both make each other happy" he continued, I nodded "And...?" I waited for him to finish "We both understand each other" he whispered. I brushed my lips softly on his "Okay, you're forgiven although your reasons aren't quite good enough and not what I was expecting. I can live with it" I said smirking.

As I was about to walk out of Dawe's classroom, Eli grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "What is it?" I asked turning around.

"You still owe me tonight" he said "For what?" I chuckled "Our date? Remember?" I pretended to forget and giggled. "No Eli, I don't. Remember we've been fighting these few days? I completely forgot about our date you've planned since last week" I grinned "Well now that I reminded you, are you still up for it? Please tell me you are" he pleaded, I looked into his green eyes "Possibly" I said "Blue eyes, please. You don't understand how lonely I've felt for the past few days. I haven't been able to hug or kiss you cause of this" he said sadly. I sighed and nodded "Okay, fine. I'll admit I have miss my dose of Eli for the past few days" he smirked at me remark and kissed my forehead.

We both arrived in front of my car "Can't believe my Clare bear has a car and is licensed. It feels nice to not be chauffeuring someone else around" I shot him a glare "I'm only doing this because you crashed Morty. Besides, I feel the need to pay you back with all the rides you've given me" I said smiling, he chuckled "Fair enough".

He got into the passenger side and as soon as he sat down I handed him a pill, he sighed "Look, I know how much you hate taking your medicine but you have to" I said concerned, he rolled his eyes and dry swallowed it "I don't understand how you could do that" I almost gagged. I hated pills and I hated when Eli just took it down without water.

He shrugged "I never got a chance to apologize to you, blue eyes" he said while tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

"For what?" I asked him, hoping to get a full on detailed answer from him. He has been keeping his answers so short lately after what happened that _one_ night.

"I am so sorry that I was protective of you, Clare bear. It's just… I don't know." I cut him off "Hey, don't worry about it. The past is the past and now what matters is that you got help and you seem to be improving a lot now. I'm happy to see that" I stroked his hand "Thank you for sticking by my side. Even after I crashed Morty for you, now that I think about it, it wasn't really romantic" he chuckled softly to himself and continued talking, "It's really nice to know that you're still with me even though I'm.. you know, bipolar. But I have to ask, Why did you decide to stay with me?" he finished.

I smiled "Remember, I made a promise with you? I promised I wouldn't leave you and I would never give up on you. As soon as I saw you in the hospital bed, I knew you needed help and I knew it would've just made it worse if I just left you like that" I said softly "We have to deal with the ups and downs and this just happened to be a downfall of our relationship but we're building from it! We're doing a lot better than we were before the accident" I grabbed both of his hands and kissed it "I love you, Eli. I really do and that's why I stayed with you in the hospital".

He smiled "Love you too blue eyes"

"I'm still keeping my promise with you. I'll still be here with you at the end of each day, you can count on that. No one and nothing will ever get between us, okay?" I said smiling at him.

He nodded and he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I don't even know if I even deserved her especially all the things I did to her, was she going to easily forgive me like that? What a silly question because if she did decide to leave me in that hospital bed alone, I think I would've been messed up right now. It was kind of weird to feel like this, I felt more calm and happier, I guess you could say. Not saying I was never happy before because I was but I was always truly happy when I was around her. I didn't want to mess this up, although she did keep a promise to me that she was going to leave me, I feel like she still has that power to walk out of my life any second.

I know she wouldn't do that do, especially to me. I mean I am doing a lot better now, right? But I can't help but think about what she said to me when we were at the bench... how I was "suffocating" her. I gulped. She has been with me every step of the way though, Bullfrog made her in charge of giving me my anxiety pills and she's doing a good job on that. I think he only made her in charge on giving me the pills because he knows that she would be responsible enough to remember when to give them. She was an amazing girlfriend, no, she is an amazing girlfriend.

I just really hope things look up for us in the future.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate seeing a text message from Clare

_You up for a simple dinner and movie date tonight? _

_Depends, your treat, Clare?_

_Ah, whatever happened to my Eli who acted like such a gentleman before? :( Okay, fair and square, we'll go dutch, yes?_

_I can deal with that_

_Great. See you at 6!_

I smiled to myself and decided to take a quick nap before our date. I guess things between us have improved a lot, I'm not complaining though. It was nice to have a normal conversation with her again without feeling so distant from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

We arrived at the Dot and we walked in hand and hand. "I've missed you" he said putting his hand on top of mine "We've established this already, haven't we?" I smirked "Yes, but I just wanted to tell you again" I rolled my eyes "Well I've missed you a lot too. Now can we please stop telling each other how much we've missed each other? It was only a few days we haven't talked to each other!" I laughed at him, he sighed "You don't understand though. I was completely bored this entire week since I had no one to come over to my house, no one to bug during English, you get the point" he replied.

I chuckled and nodded "Yes. Okay. Well we still have to decide what movie we're going to see! So let's just make this quick and easy! The Hunger Games!" I squealed, Eli gave me an annoyed look "Please?" I begged "Please with a cherry on top? I've read all three books and I can't wait to see it anymore" he sighed "Okay!" he said finally giving in. I giggled "Thank you! Thank you!" I gave him a tight hug and kissed him. I knew he didn't want to see the Hunger Games but I honestly believe that he thinks it's going to be another Twilight like movie but I have a feeling that he'll actually enjoy this movie.

The check came for our food and I went through my purse finding my wallet. I felt a hand on my wrist "Don't worry. I got it" Eli said with his famous lopsided smirk "But I thou-" he cut me off "I was joking when I said your treat. I would never let my girl pay for something on our dates" I rolled my eyes "Okay fine" I said.

He kissed my hand before paying the check "Keep the change" he told the waiter "Thanks man!" the waiter replied back.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand while we made way to my car to go to the movies.

I actually liked my time with Eli now, ever since he went to see his therapist and he has been taking his pills, he's been a lot better. I wanted to see what the future held for us but I guess only time will tell.

* * *

><p>I promise it'll pick up in a few chapters! Please review! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys. Knowing me, I would've been really lazy to update it tomorrow, so chapter two was already sitting in my computer. (Yeah. Weird, but I kind of was working on this story earlier and decided to finish the second chapter earlier). Thanks for your reviews.

I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"So you going to walk me to my door or what?" I asked in a joking manner, she giggled and got out the car with me.

"I really had fun tonight, Edwards. I needed it" I said stroking her arm "Of course. We both needed it. We should do it again" she replied smiling back at me "You act as if this is the only date we're going to be going on" I joked poking her side, she squealed "Well, then, I look forward to going on more dates with you, Mr. Goldsworthy" she smirked and kissed me softly.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I whispered, she nodded "Do you need a ride?" she grinned, I knew she loved teasing me about rides now since I had no car. "Well I would appreciate it if my lovely girlfriend could give me one" I said laughing while playing with her curls "It would be my pleasure" she replied and gave me one last kiss.

"Hey Clare" I yelled out, she turned around "Yes?" she replied back "I love you" I said and smiled at her. I saw her chuckle to herself "Love you too, Eli" and with that she went into her car.

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I set my alarm for 6:30am for the next morning. I smiled to myself thinking about tonight's date and I was completely right about the movie, Eli admitted that he really liked it. I laughed to myself softly, I should cherish these moments from now on. I kept thinking about how we started as a couple to where we were right now and I couldn't be happier.

I guess I fell asleep while I was daydreaming about me and Eli because my phone was vibrating my crazy the next morning. "What is it?" I said groggily into the phone "Are you coming to pick me up or what?" I recognized his voice immediately "What time is it?" I asked, I didn't hear my alarm go off "It's 7:15, Edwards. We're going to be late for school no doubt about it" he said.

I screamed and hung up on Eli while jumping out of bed. I've never been late to school, ever! Nope. I was going to make it to Degrassi by 7:30, it was my mission. I ran out of the door skipping breakfast and I sped off the Eli's house.

"Relax Clare, if you keep driving like this, you're going get pulled over" I said to myself as I pulled up to Eli's. I honked the horn a few times until he came out of the door "Relax. You're going to wake up the neighbors. Some people are still sleeping!" he told me while hopping into the passenger seat.

"It's easy for you to be calm, Eli. I've never been tardy to school ever! I'm not going to make that happen" I said wondering how on earth can he be so calm about not being late to school. Especially to Dawes's class, she would give you a detention automatically and I just couldn't afford that. I mean, sure, I was dating bad boy Eli Goldsworthy, but I still needed to have some of Saint Clare's personality in me. Maybe I'm just overreacting.

We arrived on school grounds and I looked at the clock, 7:25 "See you made it" Eli said and kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"Did you guys hear?" Adam said "Hear what?" Clare asked looking at him suspiciously "You have some competition" he said looking at Clare smirking "Competition with who?" she burst out laughing "Imogen Moreno… she's new to Degrassi and apparently has her eyes set on Mr. Green Eyes here" Adam said pointing at me.

"Oh, Imogen" I started off "She's in my Calculus class, she just transferred here from California" I finished "Wait.. back up. Who is Imogen?" Clare said looking confused "I heard my name" a girls voice randomly popped out of nowhere. All three of us turned around and saw an average height girl with glasses and her hair up in harajuku like buns "Hi, Imogen Moreno!" she said a little too cheerfully and stuck her hand out to Clare "Clare Edwards" Clare responded smiling "Hi Eli! Hi Adam!" she said again.

"So why were you guys talking about me?" she asked curiously "Word on the street is, you're new to Degrassi! Welcome!" Clare said, I looked at Adam weird then back at Clare "Yes. I just transferred here yesterday from California. It's a really beautiful place, Canada" Imogen replied, Clare smiled and nodded "Well if you need anything. Don't be afraid to come up to one of us. We'll be more than happy to help you find your way throughout Degrassi" Clare said "Oh thanks. Well I uh better get to class. I'll see you soon, Eli" she giggled and smiled at me.

"She seems a little bit… creepy" Clare said "Don't be rude, blue eyes" I said to her "She's new. She needs some time to adjust to a new environment. I guess Degrassi is a little different from her school in California" I said defending Imogen "Alright. If you say so" Clare said and the bell rang.

I was about to walk to class until she grabbed me by my shoulder "Be careful…. Please" she said, I smiled "I'm not going to let her do anything. Remember what you said? Nothing and no one is going to come between us. Trust me. You'll be on my mind throughout the entire class period. Okay beautiful?" I reassured her, she nodded, I gave her a little squeeze on the shoulder and walked to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"I don't like her" I said to Adam glaring at her from afar "Clare, you haven't even talked to her and if anything, she was really sweet to you when you introduced yourself to her" Adam said rolling his eyes "Yeah. Well it just shows how extra careful I have to be with Eli now" I said grunting and closing my locker "Dude. I hope you aren't turning into overprotective Eli" Adam said looking at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" my tone was kind of harsh, I didn't mean for it to come out that way "Uh, remember when Fitz came back? And Eli got a little crazy… oh you know that moment when he crashed his hearse for you. You know that Eli" Adam said sarcastically acting like I didn't remember that event "Look Adam, I'm not going to get crazy and keep Eli on a leash. I'm just saying I need to be more careful now…" I said "Hm. Okay, well good luck with that" Adam said and walked away.

I saw Eli approaching me "How was Calculus?" I asked "It was… good. Imogen is really fun to talk to. You should get to know her. I think you would like her" he replied smiling, I huffed and I guess he got the vibe that she wasn't exactly my favorite person right now because he said, "No pressure though. It was just a suggestion".

"Look Eli, I'm not saying I expect you to not talk to her but… just be cautious. I don't know her really. I'm just scared she's going to take you away from me" I said "Clare bear, she's not. Trust me. No one is right for me, except for you. Now can you please calm down?" he said putting both hands on each side of my shoulder, I nodded. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand leading me out of the school "I know she isn't your favorite person right now but you have to cut her some slack. Like I said she's new to the school and you barely even know her. Just give her a chance. I promise, she's not as bad as you think she is" Eli said to me. Maybe I was overreacting, I mean I barely knew her, I just knew she had a crush on my boyfriend.

"Fine. Okay" I responed "Before I forget, here's your pill" I said again handing it to me. I looked away when he swallowed it down "Also, do you think Imogen would be able to do this for me? Keep track of when I have to take my pills? Having to deal with my panic attacks? Hm?" he questioned me "Okay enough with bombarding me with questions. I get your point. I'm yours and you're mine" I said.

He smiled "That's my girl". Yes, I was Eli's girl, not Imogen, but me, Clare Edwards.

* * *

><p>I'm not too happy with this chapter. I feel like I sort of rushed it just to get it over with. I kind of got lazy towards the end. Please review! I promise I won't be updating every hour, every second of the day. I'm going to try my best to update almost everyday. It's just really easy for me to update fast this week since I am on Spring Break! Thanks for reading! xoxoxo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in the updates! Senior year is becoming more stressful especially since the end of the school year is coming up soon! I've been so busy with my Senior project trying to finish my essays and what not. Here is the third installment of "What Gives Me Strength". Enjoy! Read and Review!

As always, I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

As I walking to my locker the next day, I felt someone grab my wrist from behind. I turned around seeing Imogen smiling at me "Hey Eli!" she said, I smiled at her "Oh hey. Didn't notice you behind me. How goes it?" I asked, she shrugged "It's going alright but I have a little problem" she stated, my eyebrows furrowed wondering what problem she could possibly have, she just got to Degrassi. "Ah, what's up?" I asked "Uhm, well, you're passing Calc right?" she said, I nodded "Mhm. Solid A" I responded "Well, see, I'm having the hardest time with this section we're learning. I was wondering if you could maybe, you know, tutor me?" she sounded kind of shy about it, I looked over at locker seeing Clare waiting for me and giving me a certain look "No problem. Today at 4? At the Dot?" I questioned her, she nodded "Perfect!" she exclaimed and gave me a quick hug.

I walked over to Clare "What was that about?" she asked "She asked me to tutor her in math so I accepted" I stated "Elijah Goldsworthy tutoring a student? My oh my, what has this world come to?" she said jokingly, I rolled my eyes "Listen, I know you're not too fond of her but if you would like, you can come join us at the Dot at 4?" I said "I could use some help" I said again. She chuckled "I thought you were her tutor" she said "Yes but I know that you are way better at Calc than I am" I said kissing her temple, she nodded "Alright. Deal. I'll catch you later" she gave me a little squeeze on the shoulder and walked to class..

"Tutoring Imogen?" I heard a voice from behind, I turned and saw Adam.

"Yeah, she asked. I thought she was really smart in Calculus. I could have sworn I saw an A+ on our quiz yesterday" Adam shrugged "Maybe this is her way of stealing your heart away? You know, typical girl plan. You spend a lot of time with each other and well you realize that you two are perfect for each other.. you know, that type of stuff" I looked at me surprised "Well, for your information, I told Clare she could come with us today" Adam nodded "Ah, so the girlfriend is there for you to help Imogen keep her hands off of your? Sounds good" he said. I punched his arm playfully "Why don't you come also? It could be like a… I don't know. Study group" Adam shook his head "Okay Goldsworthy"

**Clare's POV**

"Yeah so I guess Imogen asked Eli to help her study for Calculus. I swear, I think she's up to something!" I said to Alli.

"Listen Clare, as much as I would agree with you with this whole 'Yep, she's a homewrecker' crap. I have to say, she's new to the school, maybe she wants friends? Eli is as weird as her by the looks of it! She's probably only talking to him because she thinks they can easily hit it off" Alli said while drawing hearts all over notebook.

"Okay, I suppose, but still. I've noticed she always looks at him in a creepy way. Like she's tempted to take him away from me but she can't because I'm always with him" I looked down at my pencil that was in my hand "Maybe I'm just overreacting" I finally came to the conclusion. Alli smiled a little "Don't over think it, Clare bear. It's probably not even a big deal" Alli said going back to drawing in her notebook.

I looked at the clock that was on the wall "10 minutes til Dawes and I can finally see Eli" I whispered softly.

As I walked to class, I bumped into someone causing the person to fall flat on their butt. "Oh I am so sorry!" I said not realizing the person I hit was Imogen, she looked up at me and smiled "It's totally cool!" she said and I helped her up. "Don't worry about it" I heard her say again, I smiled back at her "So you're friends with, Eli?" she asked, I was confused for a second. Friends? Did she not know I was dating him? I shook the thoughts off my head and responded, "Yep. Best of friends" she let out a little smirk "I really like him. Something about him just makes me go…" she put her both hands over her heart "swoon" she giggled.

I gave her a weird look "Sorry, this might totally be weird for you to have to listen to my little crush on him" she said placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded "It's fine but I uh think Eli has his eyes on someone" I said in response to her little "swoon" motion "Oh" she said softly. Was this girl really this stupid? Is it not obvious that I'm Eli's girlfriend! I'll play along with her though; maybe this was part of plan to get my boyfriend, to play stupid. I mean that is how girls tend to get guys now a day's right?

"Well I heard Eli is tutoring you today at the Dot and well he invited me and Adam if that's okay with you. He kind of needed help and he asked me if I would be there to help if he had any problems" I said smiling "Uh yeah sure, I guess" her smile soon turned into a frown, I knew she wanted alone time with him, but she's not quite getting that today.

"Cool. I'll see you at the Dot at 4!" I smirked knowing that I've pissed her off. I walked into Dawes room and saw Eli smiling at me "Wow, coming in a minute before the bell rings? Who knew Clare Edwards could be SUCH a rebel" he said smirking, I smirked back "Just had some business to deal with" I said while looking back outside the classroom door. "Some business, eh?" he said expecting a much more detailed answer "Don't worry about it" I turned back around to face him "Everything is under control" I finished and turned back around.

* * *

><p>Again, not really happy with this chapter but I really felt the need to write which is weird. Anyway. Thanks for reading! Please review! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey guys! This is the fourth chapter! I was really bored and I decided to update after I came back from seeing the Avengers haha. Enjoy and review!

I do not own Degrassi

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

As I walked into the Dot, questions kept running through my head, Clare just didn't seem like herself in Dawes today. I saw her talk to Imogen and I know I wasn't imagining things. She hates Imogen, so why is she talking to her? The way she had that devilish look on her face when I asked her what was going on and yet she avoided the question.

I sat at a booth waiting for the rest of them to come in and join me. I felt someones hand on my shoulder "Hey, looks like it's just you and I for now" I looked up from my book and smiled "Imogen, hey. Right on time" I said chuckling a little "Do you want to get started? I'm sure they wouldn't mind" I said once more and pointed to her book. She nodded "That'd be great" she responded.

I smiled and opened up the page to derivatives "Not sure how you don't understand this stuff. It's quite simple, probably the simplest section out of the entire chapter. The hardest thing you'll probably do in this section is memorizing the quotient rule and product rule" I said, she looked at me weird like I was speaking a foreign language. I coughed a little "Right, uh so. Let's just start off with the simple stuff first, alright?" she nodded.

"Power rule. Alright. Simple. Easy concept, you'll get this one right away" I pointed to one of the problems "You always multiply the exponent by the coefficient then subtract one from the exponent. So the exponent in this problem is 2 and the coefficient is 4 so multiply it and subtract 1 from 2" she still looked at me weird "Um, 8x?" she said looking at me weird, I nodded "Yes. Very good… Look sorry, I'm not really a tutoring type of person" I coughed out "Don't worry about it. I'm a patient girl" she said laughing a little. I smiled at her.

How could Clare hate her? She was such a sweetheart.

"Eli" I heard and saw Clare walking over to the table with Adam. I scooted over making room for her "Hey" I whispered and kissed her lightly on the forehead "Elijah Goldsworthy, there are people around us" she said while gently slapping me on the arm. I shrugged.

"Oh, Imogen. I didn't see you there" I saw her smirk.

There she goes again with her devilish smirk, does she have a dirty trick up her sleeve?

**Clare's POV**

Her face was priceless when Eli kissed my forehead "You two are dating?" she finally said, I nodded "See, about earlier. I was trying to hint that towards you but the bell rang" I said innocently "I asked if you two were friends, you said yes, you didn't tell me you were his girlfriend" she said glaring a little "Relax Imogen. I was just answering your question, I didn't know you wanted a more detailed answer" I rolled my eyes a little.

"Okay, can we just study?" Adam spat out "We don't need a fight just because both of you like Eli. Imogen, Eli is Clare's boyfriend, get over it. Clare, Eli is your boyfriend, be happy about it and stop trying to think that Imogen is going to steal him away from you. Clearly, the poor girl didn't even know you two were dating" he said while writing something on his table.

I glared at him a little "Asshole" I muttered under my breath, Eli looked at me and I could already feel that this study session was getting even more tense as minutes passed by.

"I gotta go" I finally said grabbing my books and bags "My mom told me not to stay out tonight. Probably just another dinner with her little new boyfriend, Glen" I grunted a little and started making my way out of the door. I felt someone grab my arm when I was at my car "What's up with you?" I heard him say, I turned around "Nothing. I didn't do anything, Eli" I answered my tone coming out harsher than I wanted it to be.

"No, Clare. You knew she didn't know we were together after you guys talked before class. Clare she's just a new girl at Degrassi! She's lonely. She has no friends, she moved from the States for Christ sakes. How many times have I told you? She's getting use to the new environment" he said loudly "Why are you trying to make her jealous? Do you think I'm an unfaithful boyfriend? Do you think I would actually let her come between us?" he said sighing and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but he stopped me, "Save it" he put his hand up "I don't want to hear it. I'll just call you tonight" he said and walked away "Eli" I yelled out, he never turned around instead he went back into the Dot and continued tutoring Imogen.

**Eli's POV**

"Sorry about that" I said to Imogen "I don't know what's gotten into her lately" Imogen nodded "It's cool. I understand, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to hang out with another girl either" she said smiling at me. I nodded "Hey, um, do you want to finish this up at my house? My mom is making dinner and she expects me to be there" I said laughing, I looked at Adam who smiled at me "Well thank you for the invite, Goldsworthy. I would love to!" he said sarcastically "You're invited too, Adam" I rolled my eyes.

"Well then. Let's get going" Imogen said while packing up her things. I looked at Adam who had a 'You're going to get killed by Clare' look on his face. I nodded "I've got it under control" I mouthed, he shrugged and we made our way to my house.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled out "In the kitchen baby boy. Dinner's about ready" I heard her reply back. All three of us made way to the kitchen "Oh Eli! You didn't tell us we were going to have company!" she said smiling while kissing me on the cheek "Where's Clare bear?" she asked "She had to go home. Another family dinner" I responded "Ah" she said smiling and then looking at Imogen and Adam "Well, Eli, Adam, are you going to introduce me to this new friend?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh right" I looked at Imogen "Mom, Imogen. Imogen, this is my mom, Cece" I said "Oh it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Goldsworthy" Imogen said while shaking her hand "Oh please, sweetie, call me Cece. Mrs. Goldsworthy makes me feel a bit old" Cece chuckled. "And you can call me Bullfrog" I heard my dad's raspy voice coming from the table.

"Oh it is very pleased to meet you" Imogen said again, Adam rolled his eyes "Alright. Introductions over! Can we please eat? I'm starved" he said making his way to the table about to snatch a taco shell from the plate "Adam, no no no. We have to wait for everyone to get to the table" Cece said slapping his hand away from the shells. Adam grunted "Fine".

"Sorry my parents are a little weird at times" I said to Imogen, she shook her head "It's totally fine. I like it" she laughed.

"Also, Eli. We have a surprise for you" I heard Bullfrog say, I looked at both my parents "Well, am I going to see it or what?" I asked. Bullfrog and Cece looked at each other and smiled and then started to lead us towards the door "Ta da!" they both yelled out when we got to the side of the house where we parked our cars and there I saw a new black Mercedes Benz before my eyes.

"Seriously?" I looked at them "You're getting so much better baby boy. We thought you deserved to have a car again. Now don't crash it. This is a beaut, more expensive than Morty" Bullfrog said, I rolled my eyes "Thanks guys. Really. Now I don't have to depend on Clare" I said laughing a little.

"Wow, I'm definitely going to have to go to school with you now" I heard Adam say "Ouch, my best friend using me just because I now have a nice car!" I mockingly said in a hurtful tone. Adam rolled his eyes "C'mon let's eat. I know all of us are getting hungry" Cece said laughing and made her way back inside.

"After you" I said to Imogen, she smiled and went inside. I sighed thinking about what Clare was doing, I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket about to text her but I figured I was the last person she would want to speak to.

* * *

><p>Yea I'm not too happy about the end but I had no idea how to end it. Thanks for reading and review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, I'm not too sure if I like this chapter or not haha. I hope you guys enjoy your week! ECLARE INTERACTION ON FRIDAY! I am super excited. I can just imagine me squealing throughout the entire episode. I am so sad that season is about to end :( I don't know if I could wait til July not like that it's along time or anything! Haha. Anyway, please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

Was I being way too dramatic? Maybe Eli was right, I should have straight up told her that we were together. I grabbed my phone that was lying on the stack of books by my laptop about to call Eli, I hesitated at first thinking that he wouldn't want to deal with me at the moment. I sighed and called him, pushing my fears to the side. Isn't weird that I'm afraid to talk to my own boyfriend?

"Hello?" I heard a voice say on the other line

"Eli" I said softly, my lip starting to quiver "Clare? What's the matter?" he obviously recognized the disappointment in my tone of voice "I-I-I-I'm sorry, okay? Look, I'm so sick and tired of arguing with you about Imogen and all of that but I'm just scared, okay? I'm scared I'm going to lose you" I spat out, he sighed on the other line "There is nothing to worry about, blue eyes. You're the only one for me, how many times do I have to remind you? I'm not going to be an unfaithful boyfriend, I promise. I promise I'm not going to be another KC to you, okay? Clare, I love you, can you just trust me?" he asked waiting for a response.

It was like the roles were in reverse now. Just a few months ago, Eli was being overprotective of me; he was the one scared of losing me. Now I'm stuck in that position, is this how he felt when Fitz came back?

I sighed.

"I trust you, Eli"

**Eli's POV**

"Good. Now if it isn't too late, do you want to get ice cream or something? I just want to get this off our chest. I want to spend some time with my girlfriend" I said while smirking to myself "I mean, I guess so" she answered.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes"

"Wait, Eli, how are you going to pick" I cut her off "Don't worry about it. Just be ready in 10 minutes, Clare bear"

Before she could say anything else, I hung up the phone and got dressed again.

"Baby boy?" I heard my mom call from my door, I turned around "Hey mom" I smiled "How do you like Imogen? She's new to Degrassi. She just moved from California" I said to her while throwing on a shirt "She seems very sweet, a tad on the strange side but it's tolerable" she said laughing.

She sat down on my bed "I was just wondering, how've you been holding up? How is school, Clare, and everything?" she asked looking at me. I smiled "It's going great, mom. I'm surprised you have to ask since you did get me a new expensive ride because I'm quote doing better" she shook her head "I can definitely see an improvement, but you know I'm just wondering how things are at school since your dad and I can't constantly be around you 24/7"

I nodded understanding her reason "Well I am suppose to pick Clare up soon to get some ice cream. We kind of got in an argument today at school and then at the Dot" I sat down next to her and she put her arm around my shoulder "Argument? Shocking. You two seem like you guys are doing so well after what happened" she said.

I sighed "Well, not all couples are going to turn out perfect, mom" I rolled my eyes at her "She's just getting a tad paranoid. I guess you can say she has the case of the green eyed monster? She's getting really jealous of Imogen. I've been trying to reassure that nothing is going to happen and that I'm not going to let Imogen take me away from Clare but she just seems unconvinced"

I saw my mom nod "I understand where she's coming from sweetie. You see, us girls, we're complicated creatures. We go by that line 'Don't fuck with what's ours' and I'm sure boys do that also but I guess you can say that girls take a tad bit more seriously" I looked at her and I must have had a confused look on my face because she responded with, "We can't handle seeing our boys hanging out with other girls. Let's be honest, girls are drama queens, they're always trying to find a way to create something to spice up their lives, I guess" she shrugged.

"I'm just saying to understand where Clare is coming from also, okay baby boy? Maybe it's best to hang out with Imogen only a couple times" she suggested, I sighed nodding "I know mom, I know"

I honked the horn when I got to Clare's house, hoping she would know that it was me waiting for her outside. The door opened a few minutes later and I saw her jaw drop "Eli, is this yours!" she squealed while running to the passenger side "Yep, my parents bought it for me. It was a surprise, shocking at how much they would actually pay for me especially since they've been paying for therapy and what not" I said to her, I leaned over and kissed her softly.

She smiled "Well, I must say, I like this new car. I feel a lot more comfortable driving in it rather than Morty, if you know what I mean" I laughed "What, Edwards? Couldn't handle the hearse? Not luxurious enough for you?" she stuck her tongue out "No, it was just scary" she said, I looked at her weird "Scary?" she rolled her eyes "Just drive so that we can have enough time to eat our ice cream and talk"

"Your wish is my command, my lady" I winked

"So how was Imogen after I left?" she asked while taking a bite of her banana split "We ended up going to my house after with Adam. My mom made tacos. She seems to be understanding the stuff, I don't know why she needs to be tutored" I mentioned "Yea, I wonder why also" Clare said, I looked at her "Not that I'm saying she's only doing it for a certain reason. I mean maybe she just understands things quickly. So are you still going to be tutoring her?" she asked me.

I shrugged "I agreed to tutor her twice every week until the test approaches. She was fine with that and she understood that you're not very comfortable with her around me" Clare nodded understandingly "Well I don't want her to you know feel obligated to leave you alone. I mean she can talk to you, I really don't mind. I just got that idea of her stealing you away from me in my mind and what not" she said.

I put my hand on top of hers "See, Edwards. This is what I love about you. It's funny how you overreact at one moment and then the next you're completely understanding. I like that about you" I said to her and stole a bite of her ice cream "Hey!" she screamed "I believed I paid for this, Miss. Edwards. I deserve at least something in return, right?" I teased.

She smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me "I guess you do" she whispered.


End file.
